The Coyote's Heart
by SesshyzLover91
Summary: Lolla was a strong young woman before the council took her now she is a silent young woman that's only bright spot is her triplets. Brim stone is the second in command of the coyote compound called Citadel. Can he broke her out of the shell she is in and can she trap his heart. LEMON in later chapter. copy write declaimer:breeds are not mine lolla and her babies are
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kansas Lab

She had just turned 18 when they had taken she was 19 and in was in so much pain but no matter how much she asked they wouldn't give her just laugh and said to be allowed to stay with her animals she had to deal with the pain and if she took the pain killers they would take them from her and just impregnate her again and again till she either died on her own or they had no use for her anymore.

So she gave up asking."They won't have my babies", breathShe thought to the first baby was born she lay panting knowing she had two more to give birth just had to hang to breathe the few hours she gave birth to two more very strong and healthy baby boys and a very small but healthy little girl.

After making sure she was not going to bleed to death they place her and her babies in the cell they had held her to one of the lab techs she and her babies were a little wanted to see if the little animal would bond enough with her so as they got older they would do anything for them to keep them from hurting her.

Her babies were coyotes they had told her."Nothing but animals", They said.

* * *

Wolf Mountain, Colorado

Citadel

"Brim, We just got a report from our plant in the Kansas lab that the young woman the was pregnant there has given birth and that there are three coyote babies."Jonas Wyatt said.

Brim looked up from the papers he was going over."Ok, and what does that have to do with me."He replies.

"Because the blood test place that woman in grave danger all is right she could be the second female compatible with a coyote as a mate."Jonas said."I need you on the team to get her and babies out of there before they change their minds where she is concerned."

"Fine when is the op."He asks.

"You and a team leave in three days and you get to pick your team."

* * *

Three days later 10:05 pm

Kansas Lab

She lay next to her beautiful babies when an explosion goes off scaring her and her babies. The main light goes out as the emergency one pops on.

Sitting there listening to the sounds of the gun fight and screams trying to keep her babies as close as she can as while listening closely trying to stay silent and to comfort her babies as the gunfire gets closer she hears the slide lock on her door opens and in steps a very scary looking male breed."Please don't hurt me or my babies."She whispers knowing he can hear what she said.

Brim stands there looking at a very fragile and very scared woman curled very close to three very scared infants."I'm not here to hurt you.I'm here to get you and you little ones somewhere safe."He walks over to the bed and kneels down next to it."Will you allow me to get you out of here." "Yes," She simply replies.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

One year Mountain, Colorado

"Hope, Anya, Why are we doing this again?"Lolla asks, "Could be with my babies but you insisted I come with you two." "Because you do need a break every now and

always with your babies and a little time away is good for you."Hope said. Anya smiles."Even I need a break and mine isn't a baby anymore."Anya said"Ok but please don't keep away for long.I just know that Ashley is let them have anything they want and that mean a mess when I get back and a very spoiled little girl too."She knew that if they got into any trouble their mates would blame her for not keep them out of lupine and the cola would definitely try to break her out of her shell that she was always in but she didn't want to come only bright spot to her in her life to her way her sons aways seemed to stay close to their guessed it was because she was the smallest of them and not as strong so they were protective of what she guessed."Hey, Lolla, What's on your mind?"Anya asked," I was thinking about my babies."She replied."My sons are so protective of their sister and there just barely "Your babies know they have to stick together because they are family."Anya said."Ok, enough of for, vodka, movies, and no telling on us either, G to me Lolla?"She shakes her head."ok ok ok"Hope to leave the room for a second and returns with three bags of popcorn and a bottle of sit watching movies and getting starts to fell gets up and goes to the reaching the bathroom in time to throw the time the stops getting sick she doesn't have the energy to get off the bathroom floor and passes out.

* * *

Brim stared down at the floor were the one person he would do anything for was passed was so silent and only talk when she had to the people around knew that she was only ever happy around her now he stairs at a very drunk and passed out walks in behind him."You know we are trying to do something you should be doing but you don't need her mate and don't lie to me I know about the is your her home to her babies and keep an eye on her till she at least wakes up."Hope shakes his head."Is she the only one that doesn't know because in the last week everyone has been pushing me to go to you get her drunk just so I would come to her?You knew I would come to her."He kneels down and lifts Lolla into his turns and leaves the cabin to take her back to her' he enters her cabin he is greeted with three very sleepy little babies."Ashley, why aren't these three not in bed?" "Because any time I tried to put them to bed they started to scream."Ashley replied."Fine, we take care of them after I put her to can leave now and tell the coma that she is going to get hers."He turns to Lolla's room to lay her he lays her down he hears her whisper"Brim, thank you"."Sleep.I'll take care of everything while you do."He the room he goes about putting the little ones to he goes to put the little girl to bed she would not let go of his time he tried to remove her hand she would he sits down in the rocking chair in her room and just holds a while he falls asleep with her in his arms.


	3. Author's Notice

I am sorry to all my readers. I lost the note for this story. So It will still be a bit more before I update on this story. But don't worry I didn't forget this story. I will Update as soon I can my pretties. :P

P.S. I have done some much-needed corrections. So if you had trouble reading it the first mine please take the time to reread it and drop a review on what you think of the story.

P.S.S To those who have left me reviews so far thank you for leaving me such encouraging post.

.3: I have not abandoned it. I was simply on hiatus. I will post more in the near future. BIG promise to that one.

Monica: Thank you for the review and I have fixed some of the writing problems, but if you something you think needs a tweak do be a dear and drop me a pm and I'll see about fixing asap.

And that is to anyone willing to drop by and give some help.


End file.
